YuGiOh GX Girls' Cell Block Tango
by BeccaWay
Summary: The girls at Duel Academy Juvenile Hall sing their song of how they wound up here. OCs belong to YouTube's kojiluver101 except Becca Lupin. Please review. Rated T for character deaths.


Rika Grey: Pop

Kiara Hassleberry: Six

Cassidy Anderson: Squish

Keisie Ishtar: Uh uh

Sabrina Moto: Cicero

Becca Lupin: Princeton (X2)

Announcer: And now the six merry murderesses of the Duel Academy Juvenile Hall in their rendition of the Cell Block Tango.

Rika Grey: Pop

Kiara Hassleberry: Six

Cassidy Anderson: Squish

Keisie Ishtar: Uh uh

Sabrina Moto: Cicero

Becca Lupin: Princeton (X4)

All: He had it coming

He had it coming

He only himself to blame

If you'd have been there

If you'd have seen it

Sabrina Moto: I bet'cha you would have done the same

Rika Grey: Pop

Kiara Hassleberry: Six

Cassidy Anderson: Squish

Keisie Ishtar: Uh uh

Sabrina Moto: Cicero

Becca Lupin: Princeton (X2)

Rika Grey (spoken): You know how people have these little habits that get you down

Like Jaden

Jaden like to chew gum

No not chew Pop

So I came home one day and I'm really irritated and I'm looking for a little bit of sympathy

And there's Jaden lying on the couch

Drinking a soda and chewing

No not chewing Popping

So I said to him

I said

"You pop that gum one more time..."

And he did

So I took the shotgun off the wall and I fired two warning shots

Into his head

All: He had it coming

He had it coming

He only had himself to blame

If you'd have been there

If you'd have heard it

I bet'cha you would have done the same

Kiara Hassleberry: I met Jesse Anderson from the card shack about two days ago

And he told me he was single

And we hit it off right away

So we started living together

He go out duelling he'd come home

I'd fixed him a drink and we'd have dinner

And then I found out

Single he told me

Single my deck

Not only was he dating

Oh no he had six girlfriends

One of those serial daters you know

So that night when he came home from duelling

I fixed him his drink as usual

You know some guys just can't hold their arsenic

All: He had it coming

He had it coming

He took a power in his prime

And then he used

And he abused it

It was a murder

But not a crime

Cassidy Anderson (spoken): Now I'm standing in the kitchen

Carving up the chicken for dinner

Minding my own business

In storms my boyfriend Hassleberry in a jealous rage

"You've been duelling the milkman" he says

He was crazy and he kept on screaming

"You've been duelling the milkman."

And then he ran into my knife

He ran into my knife ten times

All: If you'd have been there

If you'd have seen it

I bet'cha you would have done the same

Keisie Ishtar (spoken): What am I doing here?

They say my famous tenant held down my boyfriend Aster

And I chopped his head off

But it's not true

I am innocent

I don't know why Uncle Sam says I did it

I tried explaining it to the police

But they didn't understand

Sabrina Moto: Yeah but did you do it?

Keisie Ishtar: Uh uh not guilty

Sabrina Moto (spoken): My sister Lenna and I had this double act

And my boyfriend Zane travelled around with us

So for the last number in our act we did these twenty acrobatic tricks in a row

One two three four five splits spread eagles back flips flip flops one right after the other

So this one night before the show

We were down at the hotel Cicero

The three of us boozing and having a few laughs

And we ran out of ice so I went out to get some

I got back

Opened the door

And there's Lenna and Zane

Doing number seventeen

The spread eagle

Well I was in such a state of shock

I completely blacked out

I couldn't remember a thing

It wasn't until later

When I was washing the blood off my hands

I even knew they were dead

(sung) They had it coming

They had it coming

They had it coming all along

I didn't do it

But if I done it

How could you tell me that I was wrong (X2)

Becca Lupin: I loved Chazz Princeton more than I could possible say

He was a real charming guy

Sensitive

A duelist

But he was always trying to find himself

He'd go out every night looking for himself and on the way

He found Alexis

Mindy

Jasmine

And Syrus

I guess you could say we broke up

Because of duelling differences

He saw himself as alive

And I saw him dead

All: The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum (X2)

They had it coming

They had it coming

They had it coming all along

And they used it

And they abused it

How could you tell us that we were wrong?

They had it coming

They had it coming

They only had themselves to blame

If you'd have been there

If you'd have seen it

I bet'cha you would have done the same

Rika Grey: You pop that gum one more time

Kiara Hassleberry: Single my deck

Cassidy Anderson: Ten times

Keisie Ishtar: I don't why Uncle Sam...

Sabrina Moto: Number seventeen the spread eagle

Becca Lupin: Duelling differences

Rika Grey: Pop

Kiara Hassleberry: Six

Cassidy Anderson: Squish

Keisie Ishtar: Uh uh

Sabrina Moto: Cicero

Becca Lupin: Princeton

The End


End file.
